Various artificial fishing lures which incorporate a fishhook have been proposed heretofore. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,699 discloses an artificial fishing lure carrying a partly concealed fishhook that is pivotally mounted for movement between a retracted position and an extended, fish-impaling position when a fish strikes. As another example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,951 discloses an artificial fishing lure having a fully concealed fishhook which becomes exposed for impaling a fish when the fish strikes the lure and in so doing deforms the elastomeric sides of the lure body on either side of the hook.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a novel and improved apparatus for forming a fishing lure with a deep, narrow, longitudinal recess in which the curved hook end of a fishhook is fully concealed normally. This apparatus has an insert for forming this recess during the molding operation which is removable later on. In one embodiment of the apparatus the fishhook is inserted into the elastomeric body of the lure after the insert has been removed. In other embodiments of this apparatus the fishhook is included in the insert so as to be molded into the elastomeric lure body and to remain in it after the remainder of the insert is removed. Also by virtue of the pocket formed within the said lure body it enables one to insert natural bait particles and/or spraying chemically compounded odors for enticing or attracting fish.
Another aspect of this invention is directed to the novel features of the fishing lure itself for enhancing its allure in the water to unwary fish.